


Lo haremos diferente

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Gingerrose en Español [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage ama a Rose, Armitage tiene miedo, Embarazo, F/M, Pasado de Armitage, Post TROS, Rose cuida de Armitage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de recibir aquella noticia que les cambiaría la vida, Rose pensó que ambos serían ridículamente felices, pero Armitage empieza a comportarse distante y ella tiene miedo de descubrir la razón.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Gingerrose en Español [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lo haremos diferente

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.

Rose y Armitage llegaron al décimo piso de los condominios en la gran urbe de Coruscant en donde se encontraba su departamento. Ambos temblaron durante todo el trayecto del centro médico a su hogar sin soltarse de la mano.

Fueron hasta la sala para tomar asiento sintiendo ya el peso de sus emociones agolparse en sus cuerpos.

Hacía dos semanas que se le había retrasado el periodo a Rose y siendo ellos una pareja joven de casados, quizás la cuestión parecía evidente, pero ambos decidieron que ella debía realizarse una prueba sanguínea antes de dar por sentado algo. Aunque eso no les impidió emocionarse y comenzar a platicar acerca de las remodelaciones que le harían a su casa y las cosas que querían comprar.

Entonces, esa mañana habían acudido al centro médico a que le realizaran la prueba a la ex mecánica de la resistencia. Los resultados se los habían entregado después de una hora de espera. Misma que se les hizo eterna. Un droide asistencial les entregó el sobre que el pelirrojo tenía ahora entre sus manos.

Armitage posó su mirada azulada en su esposa y le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando la mejilla de ella. Rose le tomó fuerte una mano, indicándole sin palabras con ese gesto que estaba lista para saber la verdad. Los dos tomaron aire y el repiqueteo de sus corazones, que no había parado desde que se habían ido a hacer la prueba de embarazo, se disparó ante la emoción por saber el resultado.

Se acercaron juntando sus cuerpos en el sillón circular. Armitage abrió el sobre y sacó el pliego de papel doblado en tres partes. La pareja volteó a verse, momento que aprovecharon para darse un fugaz y nervioso beso.

— Lo que sea que diga estará bien —le aseguró ella. Él asintió.

El pelirrojo desdobló la hoja. Ambos pasearon la vista por el papel. Divisaron ciertos valores numéricos que no entendieron. Después de unos segundos, hallaron lo que buscaban más abajo.

Prueba de Embarazo en Sangre: _Positivo._

Las lágrimas ya habían saltado en Rose cuando él se giró para abrazarla.

— M-Mi Rosie… —susurró uniéndose al sollozo con ella—. V-Vamos a ser padres…

— Oh Armi… —Rose se separó y buscó mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos estaban en shock, experimentando el sinnúmero de emociones que chocaban entre sí. Si había un momento que les invitara a llorar, reír, gritar y saltar, era ese que estaban viviendo. Es maravilloso… es…

— Es perfecto —completó él colocando su mano en el vientre de ella e imaginando lo pequeño que sería ese ser que albergaba—. Te amo… —Hux vio los ojos de Rose albergando sus lágrimas, pero brillando con intensidad y no pudo sentirse más dichoso—, g-gracias por… —se detuvo sintiendo que la voz se le cortaba y tuvo que tragar saliva intentando mitigar la presión del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—, por esta hermosa vida a tu lado, por todo esto que no merez… —ella lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

— No Armi… sí lo merecemos, te juro que si —dijo ella, emocionada. Hux se permitió creer lo que su esposa le decía y se entregó al entusiasmo junto con ella.

— Tenemos tantas cosas que planear —exclamó Rose—. Debemos decirle a Millie también… sé que lo va a adorar.

— Iré por ella, debe estar en la alcoba.

* * *

De aquel momento de felicidad había pasado una semana. Rey y Ben habían sido los primeros en enterarse porque Rose y Armitage les hicieron una llamada y la diada se había alegrado mucho por ellos. Incluso Ben había felicitado a Hux y parecía contento. Con Poe y Finn aún no se contactaban, pero Rose esperaba decirles pronto, al igual que a Connix y a Jannah.

Entre toda la emoción inicial, Rose apenas se estaba acostumbrando a sus horribles nauseas matutinas que se exacerbaban con cualquier olor que llegara a su nariz. Desde su propio perfume, el olor de las croquetas de Millie o de el pescado. Y penas estaba en el primer mes…

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la menor de las Tico, no era el único que comenzaba a presentar cambios.

Rose comenzó a notar a su esposo más serio de lo normal. Si bien era verdad que Armitage se caracterizaba por ser algo reservado con las personas, no lo era así con ella. Cuando Hux no estaba cocinando en el "Dearg Mao", restaurante de su propiedad y de Rose, estaba leyendo un libro y cuando no hacía ninguna de esas cosas estaba con ella, cosa que era la mayoría del tiempo.

Quizás era por las hormonas que su sensibilidad había aumentado y todo lo veía bajo ese velo. Realmente no sentía rechazo de parte de él, pero lo había encontrado ya varias veces mirando a la nada, pensando en cosas que no le compartía.

En los momentos en que hablaban y ella mencionaba algo relacionado con el bebé, al pelirrojo se le iluminaba el rostro pero casi enseguida desviaba la mirada. Rose se sentía herida por no saber qué estaba pasando.

Ciertamente, había querido darle su espacio pensando en que quizás las ocupaciones de Armitage eran demasiadas y por ello se encontraba así. Pero el restaurante instalado en Coruscant iba viento en popa siendo el lugar de reuniones de senadores y figuras políticas. Y algo le decía a Rose que el comportamiento de su esposo no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto laboral.

Como ella había decidido no acercarse al restaurante por las náuseas, por lo menos esos primeros tres meses que le durarían, se quedó en casa en compañía de Millicent y estuvo pensando durante todas esas horas en que debía preguntarle si algo le afligía. Cuando su esposo al fin llegó, le dio un beso fugaz y se metió a la ducha. Después de ello le dijo que estaría en su estudio porque tenía que hacer unas cuentas del restaurant. Rose aprovechó para ponerse cómoda también y se colocó un camisón. Estaba por ir a la cocina a ver si podía cenar algo cuando pasó por el pasillo y vió a Millie afuera de la habitación donde estaba su esposo. Rose supo que las cosas ya no podían seguir así. Era muy extraño que Hux no se llevara a su pequeña compañera peluda con él para hacerle compañía mientras trabajaba.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza…

¿Y si todo ello era porque Armitage ya no la quería? ¿Y si en realidad… se estaba arrepintiendo?

Rose pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta y se encontró con el cuerpo de su esposo recostado en el diván. Miraba hacia el techo y había dejado de lado el libro que al parecer había estado leyendo…

Hux advirtió la presencia de su esposa segundos después cuando Millicent se acercó y profirió un maullido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver a su mujer, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a sentar con él, se dio cuenta de que ella cubría su cara con sus pequeñas manos y descubrió que lloraba por los espasmos que su cuerpo emitía.

— Rosie… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —sus alarmas se dispararon enseguida mientras ella se le acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza para llorar en su pecho.

— ¿A-Aún me amas? —le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

— ¿P-Porqué dices eso, mi amor?

— Últimamente te veo tan distante… no me dices lo que te pasa y sé que tienes algo aunque no sé exactamente qué pasa. Quizás ya te aburriste de mi… —el dolor en las palabras de Rose lo alcanzó haciendo que se diera cuenta de que esos días se había estado portando como un total idiota.

— Oh… Rose, perdóname soy un imbécil, te he estado haciendo daño con todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Claro que te amo… ¿cómo podría dejar de hacerlo? —le dijo tratando de despegarse de ella para mirar sus orbes cafés, pero Rose se lo impidió abrazándolo aún con más fuerza.

— ¿Es por el bebé? ¿No lo …?

— No, Rose —la detuvo un poco asustado de que ella pensara así—, _jamás_ digas una cosa así. Los amo a los dos con el alma… te lo juro.

— Entonces ¿por qué actúas así? —le cuestionó ella aún con el rostro hundido en su camisa.

Hux apartó a su pequeña esposa de su pecho y la miró. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y su semblante le dejaba ver lo destrozada que estaba, de verdad sus temores eran genuinos al sentir que él ya no la quería o no quería al bebé de ambos. Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas también por haberla empujado a tal situación.

— La verdad es que… —comenzó enfrentando las ganas de soltar todo y callar a la vez, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo—, tengo miedo, Rosie —ella pestañeó, como saliendo del estupor de sus propios pensamientos y pasó al desconcierto de las palabras de su esposo—. No lo haré bien. Seré como mi padre… él… yo… —se quedó callado. Ella ya lo sabía por qué fue de las primeras cosas que le contó y aún así lo había aceptado. Su padre había abusado de él psicológicamente por años, repitiéndole incansablemente hasta el último día lo insignificante que era en su vida. Armitage era "el bastardo al que le había hecho el favor de tomar a su cargo por que la débil mujer que fue su madre lo había dado a luz y había muerto en el parto". Esas eran las marcas más dolorosas que portaba sobre su carne pálida heredada de él. Eso, junto con el hecho de que él mismo había conspirado con Phasma para que acabara con su padre y lo sacara de su camino. Eso y todos los golpes, los puñetazos, las cachetadas que recibió de niño, cuando buscaba la aprobación de su progenitor.

Ahora podía reconocer que por eso él había crecido con semejante ego, pues había sido ese su mecanismo de defensa para tapar lo desecho que estaba por dentro, aunque por supuesto, el daño que hizo jamás sería justificable—. Soy un monstruo y nuestro bebé va a tener un padre como yo y… —el temblor llegó a él de forma involuntaria y se llevó las manos a la cara queriendo esconder su vergüenza. Rose se conmovió. De verdad su esposo estaba aterrado ante la idea de repetir lo que había vivido en su niñez.

— No… Armi… todo estará bien… —le susurró suave buscando infundirle valor como siempre lo hacía, aunque sabía que esta vez, su temor estaba estancado de raíz en lo profundo del alma de su esposo.

— No lo sé Rose, no lo puedo asegurar. Pero siento que repetiré esas cosas atroces con el bebé. Estoy condenado a ello… y no puedo hacerle esto y tampoco a ti porque los amo demasiado y sé que no los merezco después de todo lo que he hecho —el sollozo se presentó después de las palabras. Ella lo abrazó, pensando en que quizás rechazaría su contacto, pero Hux en cambio acomodó su cabeza descansándola en la curva del cuello de ella y soltó todo… y junto a él, ella hizo lo mismo.

— Perdóname… no quise hacerte daño —se disculpó él con la voz temblorosa—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con nuestro hijo y Millicent. No mereces a alguien como yo que tenga tanto miedo a ser padre… lo lamento… —pronunció volviéndose a aferrar al cuerpo de ella. Cuando había comenzado el contacto entre ellos, Hux trató de resistirse. Luchó contra lo que sentía, negándolo, pensando en que ella no se interesaría en un mercenario como él. Pero lo hizo. Ella lo vio con sus hermosos ojos rasgados y vio más allá de lo que la gente decía y de lo que él mismo dejaba mostrar. Sus barreras fueron cayendo una por una ante la presencia de la chica del sistema Otomok y él llegó a un punto en donde dejó de luchar contra corriente y sólo se dejó llevar. No quería pensar en ella como un error, pero sí en la osadía de él al pensar que podía ser alguien normal, tratando de olvidar de dónde provenía y todo lo que había hecho.

Rose podía sentir el dolor emanando del delgado cuerpo de Armitage y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ayudarle en algo. Solo tenía palabras y su amor por él… esperaba que fuera suficiente.

— Calma cielo… estaremos bien… lo sé. Lo haremos diferente —Rose se separó con cuidado de él y buscó sus ojos ahora hinchados por el llanto y vio consternación en ellos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y luego con los pulgares le quitó las suyas a él de las mejillas. La fragilidad que encontró en su esposo la invitaba a abrazarlo por horas. Suerte que ambos habían elegido ser compañeros y estar ahí para el otro.

Suspiró mientras pasaba la mirada por las pestañas de Armitage… por sus cejas y sus pómulos marcados y su nariz recta. Cuánto amaba a ese hombre. Cuánto había descubierto en él que la había invitado a quedarse a su lado y abrirle su corazón—. Lo haremos. Cambiaremos la historia, el destino o los designios del pasado. Nuestro bebé recibirá todo ese amor que tenemos guardado esperando por él… o ella… —susurró ahora sonriendo—, es hora de que perdones todo lo que ha pasado. Si es necesario buscaremos ayuda. Somos un equipo ¿no? —el asintió ahora contagiándose del entusiasmo de Rose. Admiraba mucho la capacidad de su esposa por ser tan optimista y levantarlo con sus palabras suaves y delicadas.

— No te merezco, Rose… —le tomó las manos y se las besó despacio.

— Pues lamento que no podamos estar de acuerdo… porque yo creo que si. Y ahora muero porque convirtamos ese cuarto de huéspedes en el de nuestro bebé —Hux dejó escapar una risita que fue música para los oídos de Rose. La sombra se había alejado. La habían vencido una vez más y lo seguirían haciendo, las veces que fuera necesario.

Un poco más calmados, se tumbaron en el diván, para abrazarse y disfrutar de la presencia del otro y de la forma en que eso les ayudaba a calmarse.

La herida estaba ahí, y Armitage lo sabía de sobra, pero sus ganas por cambiar ello y ser un buen esposo y padre inundaban su pecho en ese momento… y rogaba a la fuerza que le dejara conservar esa convicción todos los días.

* * *

Rose no podía comparar los dulces nueve meses de espera que había tenido junto a su esposo y a sus amigos, Rey, Ben, Poe y Finn, con ese momento en el que el dolor desgarraba sus entrañas y en el que el droide médico la instaba a pujar una vez más.

Todos la habían llenado de mimos y atenciones, sobretodo Armitage quién en todo momento se había preocupado por cumplirle hasta el más mínimo antojo y había hecho que ella estuviera cómoda y feliz. Lo cual había logrado la mayoría del tiempo y otras tantas se había tenido que aguantar sus berrinches, explosiones y cambios de humor debido a las hormonas propias del proceso de embarazo.

Todo eso había quedado relegado unas cinco horas atrás cuando las contracciones comenzaron a presentarse y avanzaron hasta hacerse más frecuentes y entró a la labor de parto. Estaba cansada y sentía que no podía exigirle más a su cuerpo, pero quería ver a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos. Quería ir a casa y disfrutar a su familia. Quería ser madre… y había estado esperando ese momento desde el día en que se enteró que estaba embarazada, aunque lo que había imaginado distaba mucho de lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero ella no iba a rendirse, así no tuviera más fuerzas. Tomó una bocanada de aire amplia y profirió un grito desgarrador que fue interrumpido en un punto por el llanto fuerte y claro de su bebé. El droide pinzó el cordón umbilical y tomó al pequeño para llevarlo a una mesita a unos metros de ella y comenzó a limpiarlo. Fue el turno de ella para acompañar a su hijo en lágrimas. Estaba cansada y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrase, pero resistía… estaba a nada de conocerlo.

Cinco minutos después, el mismo droide le entregó a su bebé envuelto en una frazada verde.

— Es un varón y está sano —le indicó la voz metálica.

Lo primero que la madre primeriza vio fueron los cabellos del color de las llamas en la coronilla de su hijo y lloró de dicha.

— H-Hola mi cielo —le susurró a su bebé quién se calmó al escucharla hablar—. Te amo hijo… te estábamos esperando.

* * *

Perdió la noción del tiempo admirando a su pequeño, hasta que la instalaron en un cuarto para ambos y lo colocaron a él en una cuna contigua a la cama que ella ocupaba.

Su emoción se disparó cuando le anunciaron que dejarían pasar a su esposo.

La puerta se abrió y Rose sonrió al ver entrar a Armitage a la habitación. La cara de su esposo era todo un poema: emoción, nervios, amor, miedo… todo perfectamente conjugado en él.

Con pasos lentos se acercó a la cuna. Ella pudo ver perfectamente el momento en que el característico temple del pelirrojo se quebró cuando cargó al recién nacido entre sus brazos. El bebito dormía y no se percataba del momento inolvidable que le estaba provocando a sus padres.

Temblando y con delicadeza Armitage se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Rose vio las lágrimas de él correr por sus mejillas y ella misma se contagió del sentimiento. Sabía del temor de Armitage por ejercer su paternidad, gracias al pasado tan tormentoso con su propio padre y la figura de su madre inexistente por haber fallecido dándolo a luz.

Rose advirtió sus pensamientos como si los estuviera recitando en voz alta.

— Lo harás bien... —le dijo con dulzura estirando la mano y limpiándole las lágrimas del pálido rostro. Hux depositó un beso en la frente del bebé pelirrojo y luego en los labios de su esposa. No merecía tal dicha, pero lucharía hasta que fuera así.

— Lo haremos bien, cielo... juntos —declaró él.

Ambos sabían que así sería.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer en Twitter escribí una viñeta, que de hecho es el último pedacito del fic y la inspiración me llegó con mis bebés GingerRose y no me pude resistir (Sí, otra vez) a escribir de ellos. Jajajaja ya sé que tengo tanto pendiente pero mi cabeza no me deja por estas ideas nuevas que llegan pero ya, prometo centrarme en lo demás.
> 
> Las que conocen un poco del pasado de Hux coincidirán conmigo que el pobre tiene severos traumas por lo que vivió en su infancia y bueno, siento que el miedo de repetir con su bebé eso que él vivió podía llevarlo a quebrarse enserio con Rose. Sé que fue triste, me puse emocional mientras lo escribía, pero también sentí que merecían ser felices pese a todo. Se tienen a ambos para salir adelante y están emocionados por ello. Y bueno, yo amo a estos dos que se metieron en mi corazón por ahí de mayo de este año... y bueno, mientras las ideas sigan seguiré escribiéndolos. Me gustan mucho y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado esto. Abrazo!
> 
> Ah por cierto, si... imaginé que Hux y Rose podrían ser dueños de un restaurante porque mi Hux sabe cocinar muy bien porque decidió aprender el arte culinario gracias a que su mamá era cocinera y eso, lo hacía estar cerca de ella (Esto está plasmado en mi fic Cartas desde la Resistencia: El Espía) jeje.


End file.
